


That’s Gay

by Bellecesca



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Trials of Apollo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i know it’s hella short I’m just lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellecesca/pseuds/Bellecesca
Summary: Solangelo go trick or treating and cuteness ensues





	That’s Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks don’t @ me  
> (Also I didn’t grammar check bc I’m lazy so....)

“Nico! We’ve been to this house 3 times now!” Will exclaimed 

“You asked me out on trick or treating date and expected me to not make the most of it?”

“You could’ve at least put effort into your costume,”

If we were being completely Nico wasn’t completely sure why he even agree to this. I mean he absolutely LOATHED Halloween! Okay maybe he thought a certain blond medic *cough* Will *cough* was cute but he certainly wouldn’t be enthusiastic about Halloween just because of that. Nico dressed up in the most boring costume he could think of, a sheet ghost, just to spite him. Will dressed up as the sun from Teletubbies, for the meme of course. (That was a lie)

“I doubt they’ll even give us candy this time,”

“They might if you smile. You’re cute when you do.”

Will’s eyes widened, “What?”

“What?”

Will smiled, and while Nico would never admit it he kinda, sorta, maybe ok let’s face it he thought it was adorable.

“You just said I was cute!” 

Nico blushed redder than Rachel’s hair, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,”

Will stepped towards him, “A likely story,”

“I- uh can we just um continue trick or treating,” he stuttered throughout the entire sentence  
Will thought he was an absolute dork, albeit a cute one.

They walked up to the petite house for the 3rd time. The nice lady opened the door and smiled but quickly slammed it when she saw who it was. 

“Well that plan failed.”

“Well I don’t know Nico, maybe, just maybe we could have gone to,,, another house.”

Nico glared at him

Will expected him to kick him in the shins, instead he did something incredibly unexpected, he kissed him. It should be noted that while Will thought that this was possibly the best kiss he had ever had, which wasn’t saying much because it was his first ever kiss, that was blatantly incorrect seeing as they somehow managed to bash teeth.  
They were blushing messes.

Will smiled, “That’s gay,”

“Shut up.”


End file.
